The present application relates to a laminated packaging material to be subjected to molding.
Laminated packaging materials have been widely used in fields such as food products, medical care, and electronic components. The laminated packaging materials may suffer damages such as pinholes, cracks, or delaminations during molding. Amid demands for high-speed and accurate molding in particular, properties of the laminated packaging materials greatly affect moldability.
A secondary battery is known in the field of electronic components. The secondary battery, for example, uses a laminated packaging material as a packaging member thereof and is formed by inserting a battery element into the packaging member and sealing it by fusion-bonding edges of the packaging member together (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H03-62447). The laminated packaging material enables the secondary battery to be further smaller in size, lighter in weight, and thinner in thickness, thereby improving the energy density.
Furthermore, as an example in which attention is paid to an adhesive layer of a laminated packaging material, a packaging material for a battery case has been proposed in which a polyolefinpolyol adhesive and a polyfunctional isocyanate curing agent are used in bonding an aluminum layer and a thermoplastic resin inner layer (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-63685).
However, since the laminated packaging material is thin as compared with conventional metallic containers, the conventional laminated packaging materials are susceptible to pinholes or cracks, and further, delaminations may likely occur due to being laminated. Hence, there has been room for improvement.